La Maldición
by Eddie-kun
Summary: Los niños elegidos se embarcan en una aventura en altamar, pero Davis no los acompaña porque sabe que algo malo ocurrirá.....
1. Default Chapter

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE BLA, BLA,BLA,  
Es marca registrada de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation  
  
  
Este es mi primer fanfic y fue elaborado por mi (Eddie-kun) con colaboraciones de Koly (mi hermana mayor ^_^)  
  
(este fanfic ya se encontraba antes en la pagina pero lo borrŽ para mostrarles una versi—n modificada)  
  
  
LA MALDICION (Primera parte)  
  
  
Era una manana comun y corriente Davis habia salido a comprar algunas cosas a el centro de la ciudad porque no tenia nada para comer (el dia anterior habia hecho una fiesta y Tai se lo comio todo), de repente se encontro dinero en el suelo y compro algunas cosas mas (incluyendo un regalo para Kari), vio que habia una senora que adivinaba el futuro que tenia una bola de cristal y quiso saber si el se casaria algun dia con Kari.  
  
Pago lo que tenia que pagar y le pregunto como seria la persona con la que se iba a casar (el estaba un poco nervioso por lo que iba a decir) y la adivina le dijo que se iba a casar con una mujer rubia de ojos azules.  
  
Daisuke: ÀEsta segura?.........ÀNo es de pelo castano?...........ÀNo estara descompuesta la bola de cristal?  
Adivina: Estoy totalmente segura.  
  
Cuando esto paso, Davis agarro la bola de cristal con mucha rabia y la tiro contra el suelo y se rompio en mil pedazos.  
La adivina le dijo que por hacer esto sus amigos moririan y le advirtio que no se acercara a el mar,  
en esto ella desaparecio y Davis se quedo un poco asustado pero no le creyo a la adivina (penso que era un truco de magia).  
  
Termino de hacer sus compras y volvio a su casa. Su hermana (que estaba muy enojada porque en la fiesta entraron a su cuarto, lo desordenaron, y no le hab'an dicho que Matt habia ido) le dijo que TK lo habia llamado y le dijo que lo esperaban en la casa de Tai para almorzar.  
  
Entonces fue a la casa de Tai y lo esperaban todos con mucha hambre.  
  
TODOS: Por quŽ te demoraste tanto!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Daisuke: Es que tenia que hacer unas compras (miro a Tai) porque cierta personita se comio todo lo que habia en mi casa.  
Tai: ÀPorque me miras?  
Daisuke: No importa.....ÀQue hay de comer?  
Sora: Comeremos hamburguesas  
Mimi: O puedes comer ensalada como yo....  
Daisuke: No gracias prefiero comer hamburguesas  
  
Davis fue el primero en terminar de comer, se levanto de la mesa y fue a ver television. En la television dijeron que iba viniendo un huracan y justo los otros ni–os estaban organizando un viaje a el ocŽano porque el tio de Yolei era due–o de un lugar donde se prestaban balsas, barcos y botes.  
Todos quisieron ir........menos Davis porque vio que vendria un huracan en pocos d'as pero a ellos no le creyeron y comenzaron a organizar el viaje en barco por 3 dias.  
  
Comenzaron a preguntarles a los padres de todos si podian ir pero a Cody no lo dejaron y Jyou trato de convencer a la Mama de Cody.....  
  
Jyou: No se preocupe, esta en buenas manos (Dijo con cara de orgulloso).  
Mama de Iori: Es que no creo que estŽ preparado para ir a ese tipo de viaje.  
Jyou: Pero tiene 13 a–os.  
Mama de Iori: No estoy segura....  
Iori: Por favor Mama.........estoy seguro de que mi Papa me hubiera dejado.  
Mama de Iori: Esta bien, pero cuidate mucho.  
  
Todos fueron a la casa de Matt a dormir para no demorarse el dia siguiente al despertarse temprano y se llevaron a el viaje TODA la comida que Matt tenia en su casa (Entre la comida se encontraban 10 cajas de cervezas y 5 botellas de licor)  
  
El dia que iban a ir Davis les advirtio una vez mas pero ellos no le hicieron caso....  
Comenzaron a subir mucha comida a bordo y comenzaron a subirse al barco (Davis no se subi—) y Tai comenzo a navegar los demas hacian otras cosas:   
Mimi, Sora, Hikari y Miyako tomaron sol...  
Yamato tomo cerveza con su hermano...  
Koshiro paso toda la tarde en internet metido en paginas "para mayores"  
Jyou estuvo vomitando porque tenia nauseas...  
Y Iori y Ken estuvieron jugando cartas....  
  
Al atardecer se contaban historias de terror y Cody, Yolei, Mimi, Sora y Kari se pusieron a llorar porque tenian mucho miedo y los que estaban borrachos , por haberse tomado TODAS las cervezas que habian llevado, estuvieron durmiendo.....  
  
Al amanecer todo parecia normal pero de repente.........  
  
El cielo puso nublado y comenzaron a haber unos vientos muy fuertes  
  
Sora: Davis tenia razon!!!!!!  
Ken: Debimos haberle creido!!!!!!!  
Mimi: Ayudenme!!!!!!!! Se me esta ensuciando mi traje nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yamato (borracho): Quieres un besito Mimi? *hic* Para que se te pase la pena por tu traje nuevo *hic* (En esto Matt le dio un beso a Mimi y Sora con Mimi lo golpearon)  
Mimi: Como se te ocurre!!!!!!!! (le dijo cuando le daba patadas en su cara)  
Sora: Que acaso no eramos novios!!!!!!!!!! (Dijo cuando tiro por la borda el collar que Matt le habia regalado hace tiempo)  
  
(Yamato se quedo tirado en el piso......inconsciente)  
  
De repente Tai perdio el conocimiento y Jyou (Que seguia mareado) trato de controlar el barco pero no pudo y todos trataron de ayudar a Tai y a Jyou, pero repentinamente todos fueron perdiendo el conocimiento sin ninguna razon, partiendo por los que se habian embriagado (Matt ya habia perdido el conocimiento con los golpes que le habian dado Mimi y Sora) y terminando por los que ayudaban a Tai....  
  
Al despertarse, Taichi habia desaparecido del barco y solo se encontraba su ropa en el piso con una mancha de sangre la cual seguia hasta el borde del barco. Sora se encontraba devastada porque nunca le dijo lo que sentia y por haberlo dejado por Matt. Todos hicieron una oracion en memoria de Žl...  
  
Takeru: ÀAlguien dira algunas palabras?  
Jyou: Taichi Yagami (dijo con solemnidad) esperamos que en el lugar donde estes te encuentres en paz.....  
TODOS: Que asi sea....  
  
De repente Mimi grito y todos vieron que el cuerpo de Tai se encontraba flotando en el agua.  
  
Mimi: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TODOS: Tai!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Jyou: Saquenlo del agua!!!!! Podria ser que todavia este vivo!!!!!!!! (Grito con desesperacion)  
(Cuando lo sacaron, ya era muy tarde......estaba muerto y habia perdido mucha sangre)  
Sora: Tai (dijo, llorando) No puede ser que estes muerto....  
Koshiro: Habra que llevarnoslo a tierra firme (dijo con pena)  
Hikari: ÀPero en que lugar estamos?  
Ken: Nadie lo sabe....  
Yamato: Estamos perdidos!!!!!  
Sora: No lo aguanto m‡s......  
  
(En ese momento, Sora agarro un cuchillo oxidado que encontro en la cubierta del barco y se lo enterro en el pecho)  
  
Jyou: Alguien detengala!!!!!!!  
(Y Matt la agarro y Sora lo hirio en el brazo antes de morir)  
  
Yamato: Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dijo gritando y con mucha pena por la muerte de Sora)  
Iori: ÀPor quŽ lo hizo? (dijo, llorando)  
Takeru: Probablemente amaba a Taichi y no lo soporto mas....  
Mimi: No lo puedo creer (dijo con mucho miedo)  
Ken: Si le hubieramos hecho caso a Davis, no habria pasado nada de esto...  
  
PRONTO HARE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!!!  
  
ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO HASTA AHORA..... 


	2. La Maldicion II

ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE....  
  
  
  
Esta es la segunda parte de mi primer fanfic y fue elaborado por mi (Eddie- kun) y por Camille Yagami (una muy buena amiga ^_^)  
  
  
  
LA MALDICION (segunda parte)  
  
  
  
Todos estaban aterrados, especialmente Matt....  
  
Yamato: No puede ser...  
  
Takeru: Como nos comunicaremos con nuestros padres?  
  
Hikari: Podemos comunicarnos con el computador de Izzy  
  
Koshiro: No encuentro mi computador! Pero podemos llamar por el celular de Mimi...  
  
(Entonces Yamato y Koshiro van a ver el bolso de Mimi y no funciona)  
  
Mimi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mi celular nuevo esta sin baterias!!!!!!!  
  
Miyako: Pero hay mas celulares...  
  
(Todos los niÃ±os van a ver y ninguno de los celulares estaba con baterias)  
  
Iori: Como sobreviviremos?  
  
Jyou: Mantengan la calma, tenemos mucho alimento  
  
Ken: No esta la comida! Desaparecio!  
  
(Mientras eso ocurrÃ­a, Daisuke estaba en la calle y de repente apareciÃ³ la adivina!!!)  
  
Adivina: Tus amigos estan en el mar?  
  
Daisuke: Si, Por quÃ© me lo preguntas?  
  
Adivina: Porque lo he sentido  
  
(Davis pensÃ³ que la adivina no era tan embustera como Ã©l creia, que en realidad tiene poderes.  
  
Luego se da cuenta de que la maldicion pronosticaba la muerte de los elegidos.)  
  
Daisuke: Usted va a matar a mis amigos!!!!  
  
Adivina: ReciÃ©n te diste cuenta? JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Y de repente la adivina desaparece...........Mientras en el barco todos estaban hambrientos y con mucho miedo)  
  
Iori: OjalÃ¡ mi madre no me hubiera dejado venir......  
  
Jyou: PorquÃ© pasÃ³ esto?  
  
Yamato: Nadie lo sabe, Jyou......  
  
(De repente algo se comenzÃ³ a mover dentro del bolso de Kari....)  
  
Hikari: QUE ES ESO QUE SE ESTÃ 


End file.
